


Your Love is my Turning Page, Where Only the Sweetest Words Remain

by mimanchiandrea



Series: Meredith and Andrew's Journey to Forever [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Italy, Merluca - Freeform, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimanchiandrea/pseuds/mimanchiandrea
Summary: Set six months after the events of I'm With You, Meredith and Andrew travel to Italy to get married with a few obstacles along the way.
Relationships: MerLuca, Meredith Grey/Andrew DeLuca
Series: Meredith and Andrew's Journey to Forever [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715284
Comments: 30
Kudos: 57





	1. Nothing prepared me for what the privilege of being yours would do.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction follows the events of my previous story I'm With You so I would recommend reading that before starting this. The title of the story as well as the chapters are inspired by the song Turning Page by Sleeping At Last.

“Hey, you okay?” asked Andrew, breaking Meredith from her thoughts. 

“Yeah. I’m excited, just hate planes,” answered Meredith. 

“I know. We’ll be there soon,” comforted Andrew. 

Andrew placed a kiss on the top of Meredith’s head and she turned her head back towards the tiny window of the plane. Mateo, who was six months old now, laid asleep in Andrew’s arms. Zola, Bailey, and Ellis all sat in seats across the aisle from them. In just under an hour, they would all land in Rome for Andrew and Meredith’s wedding. 

Meredith was never a fan of weddings, but she knew Andrew really wanted one, so she agreed to do the whole traditional white dress and a party this time around. Doing it in Italy, was a sacrifice she was more than willing to make. She hadn’t been to Europe, let alone Italy, in years and she missed it. On her European exertion years ago, Italy was without a doubt her favorite place to go. 

It was perfect because Andrew has a huge family in Italy that he really wanted to attend. Meredith’s sisters tagged along for the wedding as well as Jackson, Link, Richard, Bailey, and Ben. 

They were getting there in a week before the ceremony. Meredith’s guests would attend at their own pace for the big day. This week they would make sure all of the preparations were in order, meet Andrew’s family, and spend some time showing the kids where Andrew grew up. Following the wedding; Zola, Bailey, and Ellis would return home with Maggie and Amelia while Mateo stayed with Carina for Meredith and Andrew’s honeymoon. Meredith wasn’t quite ready to be gone for very long from baby Mateo, so they would spend just a few days on the island of Capri. 

Meredith’s thoughts on the plane had her thinking about the impending week and how they got to this point. The night Derek died, something like this seemed unimaginable. And as much as Meredith didn’t want to feel it, she felt guilty. She was supposed to be Derek’s wife till the day she died. She loves Andrew without a doubt and wants to marry him, but can’t help feeling like she’s betraying Derek. Meredith thought back to years ago before she had kids and her and Derek were just married. 

Meredith and Derek lay snuggled together in bed after a long day at work. They shared a difficult case today. There was a young couple that had come in. The husband had cancer that spread to his brain. The tumor was huge and Derek did all he could to save him, but the cancer had spread too far and taken over too much. He died in surgery and his young bride was devastated. 

“What if something like that were to happen to us?” asked Meredith.

“What?” questioned a confused Derek.

“The man that died today. What if something like that happened to us? What if one of us died that young?” wondered Meredith. 

“Meredith you can’t think about things like that. It’s not happening to us, I don’t even want to think about it. It’s unimaginable,” said Derek. 

“I know. But you know me. I always think about the worst thing that will happen because that’s usually what does happen,” responded Meredith. 

Derek kissed Meredith and stared into his wife’s beautiful light blue eyes. She looked worried and scared. She’s had such a hard life and all he has ever wanted was to give her something better. He wants her to be happy and know love and forever. 

“If something like that were to happen to us, it would be painful. It would be unbearable. And it would just be awful. But you would survive. I know you would. You are so strong and so brave. If something like that were to happen to me, I want you to be happy again. You know, be sad in the beginning. Be angry. Do what you need to do, but don’t stay in the dark for too long. I want you to have a beautiful life in whatever way that means for you. I want you to go on. You’ll be okay Meredith. It will be okay. It won’t be what we planned or wanted, but you’ll find a way to find something new. You always do,” comforted Derek. 

“I don’t want to. Not without you,” replied Meredith. 

“I know. I don’t want to be without you either. But you can do it, I want you to do it. I want you to have the best life Meredith, even if I’m not there with you,” said Derek. 

Meredith smiled at her husband to let him know she’s okay. Then she kissed him and snuggled back into him. 

Meredith got pulled back to present time when the flight attendant announced they were getting ready for landing. Once the plane landed, they got together their luggage and got the kids ready to go, then caught a taxi to take them to the hotel. Andrew had noticed his fiancé had grown quiet. Not saying a word to the kids, to the driver, and to him. Andrew felt worried that something was wrong. He kept asking her if she was okay and she has just shook her head yes every time. 

“Can we go swimming?” begged Zola.

Andrew looked at Meredith and waited for her to respond and when she didn’t, he did. 

“Sure ZoZo. Everybody get your swimming suits on and we’ll go downstairs,” agreed Andrew. 

The kids cheered and raced to get changed. 

“You coming?” asked Andrew. 

“I’ll stay here with the baby,” answered Meredith. 

Meredith’s face looked blank. She looked lost. Not exactly like someone who was excited to get married in a week. Andrew decided to leave her alone for now. When she was feeling like this, sometimes it was best to let her come to you. Andrew took the older kids down to the pool for nearly two hours before they all returned for dinner and bed. 

Andrew was confused as to where Meredith’s strange behavior was coming from. He had flown on a plane with her before and knew how nervous she got, but usually she was fine once they were off. It had to be about the wedding, but she seemed excited about it just a few days ago. She was the one who opened the discussion of marriage up. And she loved the way he proposed. 

It was the day they returned to the hospital following their paternity and maternity leaves. Andrew got permission from Chief Bailey to decorate the roof. He texted Meredith once she was finished with her shift to meet him at the spot they had their first real kiss on Valentine’s Day. 

Andrew had placed twinkly lights around the border walls of the roof. He had champagne and real glasses for them this time. He dressed up in the suit he wore to Alex and Jo’s wedding. When the elevator doors opened, Meredith was surprised. A smile spread across her face as she walked closer to Andrew. 

“What’s all this for?” asked Meredith. 

“Well you of course. I thought we should have a date, just this time I was more prepared,” answered Andrew. 

Meredith smiled at him as Andrew began his big speech. 

“I love you Meredith more than anything in the entire world. From the moment I kissed you on this roof, I knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with you. It’s your laugh I long to hear. It’s your smile that makes me melt. It’s your loyalty and bravery that amazes me every day. When the days are hard, I want nothing more than to come home to you. And when something great happens, you are the person I want to tell. And it’s you that has gotten me through the hardest thing I have ever gone through. I know that being loved by you and loving you, will get me through anything. I want to raise those four beautiful kids with you. I want to watch you win every Catherine Fox award there is. I want to grow old with you. I want to spend the rest of my life, with you,” said Andrew. 

Andrew then got down on his knees and the tears spilled down Meredith’s cheeks. 

“Meredith Grey, will you marry me?” asked Andrew. 

“Yes. Yes, I will marry you,” answered Meredith. 

Andrew stood up and slid the ring on Meredith’s finger, then kissed her. 

“I love you so much,” whispered Meredith between kisses. 

“And I love you,” responded Andrew. 

With these thoughts in his head, Andrew stared at a sleeping Meredith now with the same ring around her finger. What on earth was he going to do?


	2. For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith has Derek related second thoughts, while Andrew faces his father since the lamb incident. Also features some Italian speaking that I got from google translate, so very sorry if incorrect!

The next morning, Andrew awoke to Meredith standing on the balcony of their hotel room overlooking the city. It was early and the kids were all still asleep, except for Mateo who was nursing on Meredith. 

“Hey,” greeted Andrew.

“Hey. Good morning,” responded Meredith. 

“So she speaks. Good to know. I was getting a little worried there,” replied Andrew. 

“Andrew,” scolded Meredith. 

“Mer what is going on with you? You haven’t said a word since we were on the plane,” questioned Andrew.

“I’m fine,” stated Meredith. 

Meredith had looked down to Mateo then, trying to ignore Andrew staring intensely at her. 

“You are not fine Mer. Please, just tell me what you’re thinking about so we can fix whatever is wrong. We are getting married this week, now is not the time to hide things from each other,” pleaded Andrew.

“I don’t want to tell you. I don’t want to hurt you,” explained Meredith. 

“Well now you are scaring me. Please Meredith,” begged Andrew. 

“I just, I’ve been thinking a lot about Derek and I feel a little guilty about marrying you. I feel like I’m cheating on him or betraying him, I don’t know. I just, I love you I do, but I-,” revealed Meredith. 

“You love him too,” finished Andrew for her. 

“Yes. See, I told you I didn’t want to tell you. You look heartbroken,” said Meredith. 

“I’m not hurt that you love him Mer, I know you always will and I am fine with that. But yes, I am hurt that us getting married makes you feel like you are betraying him. I know not to compare. It’s taken me a long time to try not to compare, but I just thought I meant more to you,” responds Andrew.

“You do Andrew, you mean everything to me. I love you so much, it’s just I had this whole other life planned before I met you. And now I have this new life and I love it so much, truly. Without it, there would be no you or Mateo. But I can’t help but feel like I am betraying Derek and the girl that was once me that vowed to be with him for the rest of my life,” says Meredith. 

Mateo had stopped nursing and the couple took a seat on chairs on the balcony. Mateo was snuggled into Meredith’s arms. 

“Do you still want to marry me?” asked Andrew, terrified of the response. 

“Of course I do, without a doubt. I just can’t make these feelings go away,” answers Meredith. 

“I love you so much and I respect your relationship with Derek. I mean without it, there would be no Zola, Bailey, or Ellis all of whom I love very much as well. I will always do my best to understand the love you have for him to the best ability that I can. And I don’t know how to ease your feelings. But I can say, if the roles were reversed and it was me that was gone, I would want you to move on. I would want you to be happy. I would want you to be loved in the way that you deserve. I would want you to continue to live. Now yes, I would feel a little jealous, but your happiness would mean so much more,” comforted Andrew. 

“I think he would feel the same way too. We had talked before he died about what we would do if one of us died first and he said he wouldn’t want me to be alone. Now he definitely wouldn’t like you or us together, but he would understand. I think he would understand,” analyzed Meredith. 

Andrew took Meredith’s hand and squeezed it, then looked into his son’s eyes. Andrew didn’t feel threatened, jealous, or worried. Just looking at the little life they created out of love with her holding him so tightly, Andrew knew she loved him. 

“You ready now?” asked Andrew. 

“Yes,” said Meredith without hesitation. 

“I’m hungry,” announced Bailey breaking the moment. 

“Well lucky for you little man, Italy has the best food in the entire world,” responded Andrew. 

With that, they all started their day. Andrew showed his family around the city that he was from and they ended the night with Andrew’s father. Andrew had not talked to his father hardly at all since the lamb incident. His father had no idea about Andrew’s bipolar disorder and mental health struggles. In typical Vincenzo DeLuca fashion though, once he heard his son had a baby and was getting married, he was over the moon excited. 

“Andrea come here my boy! I’m so proud of you,” exclaimed Vincenzo. 

“Thank you papa. You remember Meredith?” replied Andrew.

“Yes, of course. I can never forget a pretty face. Is that my grandson?” asked Vincenzo. 

“Yes he is. Meet Mateo,” answered Meredith, placing Mateo in his arms. 

“And who are these little three?” questioned Vincenzo. 

“Papa meet my soon to be step-kids: Zola, Bailey, and Ellis,” introduced Andrew.

“Hello, nice to meet you” greeted Vincenzo

“Hello,” stated Bailey. 

“Nice to meet you too,” joined in Zola.

Ellis, always shy to new people, clung to Andrew’s side. 

“Can you say hi princess?” asked Andrew. 

Ellis turned her head away from Vincenzo and buried it into Andrew’s shoulder who had scrunched down to her height. 

“Don’t be shy El, he’s my dad,” comforted Andrew. 

“Hi,” greeted Ellis quietly. 

“What’s taking everybody so long? Let’s get this dinner started,” interrupted Carina. 

“I was just meeting my grandson for the first time. Baby Mateo stays with nonni (grandpa/grandparent) for dinner,” stated Vincenzo. 

“Actually papa, Mateo is going to stay with us,” responded Andrew, taking Mateo into his arms. 

“Andrea, posso prendermi cura di lui (I can take care of him),” argued Vincenzo. 

“Certo che puoi (of course you can) but Mateo still relies on me for food a majority of the time,” diffused Meredith.

Vincenzo seemed to accept that response as they all made it to the dining area outside. There, Meredith met family members of Andrew on both sides. She met everyone from his little cousins, to his great aunts and uncles, and even his grandmother; Amalia. 

“E questa la tua sposa? (Is this your bride),” asked Amalia. 

“Si nonna (yes grandma),” answered Andrew. 

“E un piacere conoscerti (It’s nice to meet you),” greeted Meredith. 

“Tu parli italiano (you speak Italian)?” responded Amalia. 

“Non perfetto ma ci provo (not perfect but I try),” explained Meredith. 

“Bella ragazza Andrea (beautiful girl Andrew),” observed Amalia. 

“Sono molto fortunato (I’m very lucky),” said Andrew, then placed a kiss on Meredith’s cheek. 

The dinner continued with Meredith meeting Andrew’s family, with the couple explaining to the kids what everyone was saying around them. Despite not speaking the same language though, the kids played with Andrew’s younger cousins as if they did. 

As the party wound down, Meredith pulled Andrew aside to talk to him about something she knew was bothering him.

“How are you feeling?” asked Meredith in a whisper. 

“I’m doing okay,” answered Andrew honestly. 

“You think you’re going to talk to your dad about your bipolar diagnosis?” asked Meredith.

It was something they had talked about since he was diagnosed. On one hand, Andrew hoped his father would accept his own mental illness and on the other hand, Andrew was not sure if he is ready to face that just yet. 

“I don’t know. I want to. But I’m also terrified to,” explained Andrew. 

“I know. Either way, I still love you and I am here for you no matter what,” comforted Andrew. 

Andrew smiled at the woman who was just days away from being his wife, then kissed her. It was more tender and passionate than they usually did around other people, but this dinner was for them, they can do whatever they want. 

Meredith’s words gave Andrew the courage to talk to his father about the illness they shared. Nearly every member of his family had left except for Meredith, the kids, and his sister. As Carina and Meredith entertained the kids outside, Andrew joined his father in the kitchen. 

“You excited to be married?” asked Vincenzo. 

“Oh absolutely. I love Meredith more than anything,” answered Andrew.

“You did things a little backwards, no?” responded Vincenzo.

Andrew laughed. 

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t have it any other way,” stated Andrew. 

“I’m happy for you my boy,” congratulated Vincenzo. 

“Thank you papa. There’s something I wanted to talk to you about actually. It has always been a sore subject with you, but I think it’s important for you to know. Just over a year ago now, I had manic episode. I didn’t sleep, I had extreme mood changes, and I put my patients in danger. After, I got some help and I was diagnosed with bipolar disorder. It was terrifying and still is, but I go to therapy regularly and I’m on medications that help me adjust,” revealed Andrew. 

“No, do not start Andrea,” defended Vincenzo. 

“Papa, I’m not trying to offend you. I care about you and I can relate to you now. I went through the same things that you still go through and I just want you to know there’s a way to not feel like that. If you just simply go to therapy, things can get better. I promise. You can be a trusted doctor again,” explained Andrew. 

“You and your sister do not stop. Now you make up this story about yourself, shameful,” said Vincenzo. 

“I am not making anything up papa. I am not making up that I could have killed a patient or nearly killed myself or almost lost Meredith forever. I am not making anything up. I have what you have papa and my son could have it one day too,” responded Andrew. 

“Get out of here, right now,” demanded Vincenzo. 

Andrew knew there was no use arguing with him anymore. He retrieved Meredith and the kids and they headed back to the hotel as Carina stayed to calm their father down. That night, as the kids slept, Meredith snuggled onto Andrew’s chest. 

“I’m sorry,” whispered Meredith. 

“It’s okay, I’m okay. I knew it was a long shot, but I can’t focus on speaking to a wall anymore. I need to focus on myself and you and the kids. Let’s just enjoy our wedding,” replied Andrew.

“Okay,” agreed Meredith.


	3. I surrender who I've been for who you are.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blasts from Meredith's past appear the day before the wedding, causing Meredith to reflect on her life.

“Andrew, why did you drag me down here?” questioned Meredith.

The next day Meredith and Andrew are to be married. Now, Andrew was dragging Meredith down to the lobby at nighttime. Andrew was supposed to be leaving for his bachelor party with some childhood friends in just a couple of minutes, so Meredith was confused as to why he wanted her to go downstairs with him. 

“Your wedding present is down here,” finally answered Andrew.

“What? I didn’t know we were doing wedding presents,” responded Meredith. 

“I wanted you to have a bachelorette party too for yourself. I know you said you didn’t want one, but I think you only said that because the people you wanted to attend, wouldn’t be here. Well, I’ve been doing some arranging myself on the side and got the people who I know you want to celebrate with,” said Andrew.

Before Meredith could start questioning him, Andrew stepped out of the way so that she could see Cristina and Alex standing in the lobby. Meredith’s jaw dropped. It had been years since she has seen Cristina and nearly two years since she has seen Alex. Not having the two people she felt closest to in the world no longer in her life was devastating. Cristina and Alex knew Meredith better than anybody and they had been there for the biggest moments of her life. Cristina had said she could not get away from work for the wedding and Alex said he could not leave Izzie and the kids. Yet, here they both were. 

Meredith ran up to them both and embraced them. None of the three were big on hugs, yet everyone held each other tightly. 

“What are you guys doing here?” asked Meredith, still in shock. 

“You didn’t think we’d miss this did you?” responded Alex. 

“Yeah, come on Mer. Our locations are the closest they’ve ever been in years, of course I could make it,” joined in Cristina. 

“You like your surprise?” asked Andrew, joining them.

Meredith hugged Andrew and gave him a quick kiss. 

“I love it, thank you,” answered Meredith. 

“Nice to finally meet this young, hot Italian,” greeted Cristina. 

“Nice to meet you too,” blushed Andrew. 

“I can’t believe you guys hid this from me,” said Meredith. 

“We wanted to surprise you. So, no worries for tonight, just have fun. Maggie and Amelia have the kids for the night and I even got you your own hotel room just for you and your friends to go back to after a night of fun,” explained Andrew. 

“I love you,” replied Meredith. 

“I love you too. I have to get going, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow,” said Andrew. 

“I’ll be the one in white,” responded Meredith. 

Andrew gave Meredith a kiss goodbye, then handed her the key card to her room for the night and head on his way. 

A few hours and some tequila shots later, Cristina and Meredith found themselves literally dancing on the bar. Meredith felt reminded of her intern days and how much fun she used to have with Cristina and Alex. She had missed them so much and that part of her life so much. When she walked around the hospital now, there were so many new faces it made her a little sad. If Meredith did not have Andrew or her kids, she did not know what she would do. 

“Okay, okay, I think we should head back to the hotel,” coaxed Alex. 

“Evil Spawn, you are no fun,” responded Cristina. 

“Yeah Alex. The three of us haven’t been together like this in forever,” joined in Meredith. 

“Well I don’t think Andrew would appreciate his bride being completely hungover tomorrow. The party can continue at the hotel,” said Alex. 

“Ugh fine,” reluctantly agreed Meredith. 

Seeing as Meredith was the only one of them fluent in Italian and she was very much intoxicated, explaining to the cab driver where their hotel was took some time. Eventually, Meredith put together logical sentences in Italian and they made it back. 

The three all laid on their backs in a circle on the bed, facing the ceiling. 

“I can’t believe Alex Karev and Izzie Stevens are somehow together again and have two kids,” stated Meredith. 

“Our little Evil Spawn is a father,” said Cristina. 

“Oh shut up,” responded Alex. 

“Why didn’t Izzie come?” asked Meredith. 

“Kids. We could have only stayed for the wedding and didn’t want to put the twins on a plane for too long if we weren’t having a full vacation,” answered Alex. 

“You two have surprised me,” stated Cristina, out of the blue. 

“What do you mean?” questioned Meredith. 

“Well I never thought Alex would end up with Izzie after all this time and I didn’t think you would move on past Derek. I mean, I wanted you to Mer without a doubt, but I never imagined that lovestruck intern could get over McDreamy,” explained Cristina. 

“I’m not that same girl anymore. I’m not even the same person you last saw in Seattle Cristina. I changed a lot after Derek died and after you two left. I’ve learned to do things on my own,” defended Meredith. 

“Are you mad at us?” asked Alex.

“I’m mad that you both left me. But I am happy that you both got everything you ever wanted. I think I am getting everything I wanted too now. The career and a family of my own,” replied Meredith. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you when Derek died Mer,” apologized Cristina. 

“It’s okay. I think you not being there was good for me. You and Derek always swept me off my feet when I was down and it was time for me to take care of myself. Alex was there though,” responded Meredith, smiling at Alex as she said the last part. 

“You really love this guy?” questioned Alex. 

“Yeah do you? I never saw you being with someone else after the Meredith and Derek great love story,” asked Cristina. 

“I do. He is the kindest and most selfless person I have ever met. He understands me in a lot of ways I don’t think Derek ever did, no matter how hard he tried. And he is incredibly supportive, even when I am doing crazy things like committing insurance fraud. I never saw myself marrying anyone but Derek either. But I don’t know, Derek was perfect for the time of my life I was in when we were together and Andrew is perfect for where I’m at now. I didn’t think it was possible to love two different people so much. My love for them and reasons for being with them are different, but they are equally as beautiful. I know without a doubt that Derek is the love of my life, but Andrew is my forever,” explains Meredith. 

“I’m happy for you Mer, you deserve this,” responded Alex.

“Yeah, me too,” said Cristina. 

“Thank you. Now I should probably get some sleep now because I am supposed to be up in less than four hours,” announced Meredith. 

The three drifted off into sleep.


	4. I've waited a hundred years but I'd wait a million more.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's wedding day!!! Lots of fluff and love!

“You look so pretty mommy,” said Ellis. 

“Thank you El Belle,” responded Meredith.

Meredith stood in front of a mirror at a venue for the wedding, looking at herself in her white dress. Her hair was curled and down with a veil attached to the back. The dress was long, tight fitting, white, and lacy. The ceremony would be starting in forty minutes. Bailey and Mateo had their suits on and Zola and Ellis had their matching flower girl dresses on. 

“Are you excited mommy?” asked Zola. 

“I am. Can you three do me a favor?” asked Meredith. 

“What is it?” replied Bailey. 

“I need you to take this over to Andrew,” answered Meredith, handing Zola an envelope. 

“Sure mommy,” agreed Zola. 

The three ventured downstairs to where Andrew was getting ready, while Meredith picked up Mateo. 

“Today’s the day I marry your daddy,” whispered Meredith. 

“Andrew!” yelled the kids as they burst into his room. 

“Hello, what is it?” questioned Andrew.

“This is from mommy,” announced Zola. 

“Thank you! And speaking of gifts, I have some for you,” said Andrew. 

Andrew took out three little boxes for each of the kids and they opened them. 

“My necklace is so pretty, thank you Andrew,” observed Zola. 

“Thank you,” joined in Bailey. 

“Can you help me put it on?” asked Ellis. 

“You are welcome and of course. Bailey, that watch belonged to my grandfather, my father, and then to me. I want you to have it now and as you get older, you can adjust the strap so you can wear it forever. And girls your necklaces are made from my mother’s most favorite ring. The sapphire stones on both necklaces used to be one stone. Your mom gets a wedding ring to symbolize our love and commitment to each other. I wanted all of you to have something from me for my commitment to you. I know I am not your father, but I plan to be everything you may ever need. Someone to care for you, love you, and support you. It will be my greatest honor to be your stepfather,” explained Andrew. 

The kids all smiled at their new gifts and took a turn hugging Andrew. Zola gestured for Ellis to follow her back to Meredith’s room, while Bailey is to stay with Andrew. Ellis stood in front of Andrew, rather than following Zola right away. 

“Is there something you need El?” asked Andrew, kneeling down to her height. 

“You call your daddy, papa,” observed Ellis. 

Andrew was not quite sure where this was going. 

“I do,” agreed Andrew. 

“I have a daddy, even though he’s not here anymore,” said Ellis. 

Andrew placed a hand on Ellis’s shoulder and rubbed it with comfort, still not entirely sure of what she was trying to get at in her tiny five year old brain. 

“I have a daddy, but I don’t have a papa. Can you be my papa?” asked Ellis. 

Andrew’s mouth fell open. He knew Meredith nor the kids would ever be comfortable with calling him dad and he was okay with that. They had a father who loved them very much and earned the title. But this was different. Papa was different, at least to Ellis. Ellis would never truly know her father and Andrew had earned the title with her. This was an acceptable title that he felt like he was not taking away from Derek. 

“I would love to be your papa,” answered Andrew. 

Ellis jumped into Andrew’s arms for a hug, then ran to join Zola. Andrew smiled as she ran away, then got back to his feet to see what Meredith sent him. 

“I saw mommy in her dress,” stated Bailey. 

“Yeah? What does she look like?” asked Andrew. 

“She looks beautiful,” responded Bailey. 

“I bet she does,” beamed Andrew. 

Andrew opened the letter and began to well up from tears. He thought it was a letter from her, but it was actually from his mother and Meredith left him a little note attached. 

Your grandmother handed this to me before she left the family dinner the other night. She was going through some of your mother’s things and found a letter she had left for you in case you ever got married. I love you and I hope this brings you some peace.   
-Mer

Dear Andrea, 

If you are reading this, my conditions did not improve and I have died. I am lying in my hospital bed now trying to make up for a future of yours that I most likely will not be apart of. This saddens me, but I hope it does not sadden you too much. I want you to be happy. Ever since you were born, you have been the sweetest little soul I have ever met. You are so compassionate, loving, and in tune with other’s feelings. Even as a little boy, you would do all you could to make myself or Carina laugh. My hope for you mi amor, is that you find someone like that for yourself. I hope you are reading this on your wedding day, preparing to marry the girl that makes you feel loved, happy, and complete. I hope she is strong so she can be there for in ways that I never could for your father. I hope she is funny so your laugh continues to ring. I hope she is beautiful so that you never grow tired of looking at something so magnificent. I hope she is kind so she can see the world the way you do and treat others the way you do. I hope she is wise so she keeps you on your toes and you never stop learning. I hope she is challenging so you continue to evolve as a person. And most of all, I hope she loves you in the way you deserve and puts a smile on that sweet face of yours. I love you so much my sweet boy. I wish I could be there in person on the day you are reading this, but know that I will be with you. I want you to get everything you want out of life. You make me proud every day. 

Always and forever,   
Love mama. 

Andrew had sat down once he realized who the letter was from. He took a deep breath and wiped away his tears. 

“It’s time Andrea,” said Carina, breaking him out of his thoughts. 

Andrew stood up to face his sister and she went to adjust his tie. 

“I can’t believe my baby brother is getting married today, oh goodness Andrea you never can tie a tie right,” said Carina. 

“Carina,” whispered Andrew.

“I know. She’s here with us, I know she is. I’m happy for you,” calmed Carina. 

Andrew shook his head and smiled at his sister. Carina left to take her place in the audience, as the boys got ready to walk down the aisle. Andrew held baby Mateo as Bailey walked alongside them, holding the rings on a little pillow. Andrew placed the baby in Carina’s arms as he took his place on the alter, with Bailey standing by his side. Rather than having huge wedding parties, the couple decided the kids would be the only members. 

The music continued to play as Zola and Ellis came down the aisle, tossing flowers as they went. Andrew smiled at them as they took their place to represent Meredith’s bridesmaids. The music changed then, showing the bride would finally make her entrance. Everyone stood as Meredith appeared and began walking. Andrew took a deep breath as his eyes began to well up. He swore he had never seen anything or anyone so beautiful. Meredith’s eyes never left Andrew’s as she got closer to him. When she finally got to the end, she gave her bouquet to Zola. Meredith and Andrew whispered a hello to each other as the ceremony began. Soon the time came for vows, Andrew went first. 

“I have heard a lot of stories in my life of love stories that started at first sight. An immediate connection, where each side just knew. That was not the case for us. For four years we were nothing more than colleagues. We knew of each other, but we didn’t know each other. We didn’t even call each other by our first names. And then I went through a very hard and embarrassing time, where Dr. Grey came to my rescue. And then embarrassing myself even more, I kissed you. I was mortified but that day and in the coming weeks, I didn’t just see Dr. Grey anymore. You were still the brilliant surgeon that I had admired and respected, but you were also now just Meredith. And I just knew I had to know Meredith. I took a chance and I put myself out there and surprisingly enough, you didn’t reject me. Meredith, I have been so in love with you since I kissed you. You are the most surprising thing to ever happen to me, yet the thing that has made the most sense. Getting to know you and growing to love you has been the best experience of my life. And not only you, but falling in love with parts of you as well. I love Zola, Bailey, and Ellis just as much as Mateo. I love the life we have built and I just know it is the life I am supposed to have. As cheesy as it sounds, you are my sunshine on a cloudy day. You understand me better than anyone and see all that I can accomplish, even when I don’t see it myself. I vow to be loyal to you and our family. I vow to love you no matter what happens to us in our future. I vow to do everything I can to be the man you deserve. I vow to stand by you no matter the situation. I vow to spend my life with you forever Meredith Grey,” stated Andrew. 

Meredith wiped away her tears as she took her turn of the vows. 

“There was a period in my life before we came together that felt very dark and lonely. There was this time that I didn’t enjoy the day, I didn’t feel like I was truly living. I felt like I was just passing by. I did what I needed to, to survive. But then you walked into that x-ray room and told me how you felt about me and I woke up. My life restarted again. And ever since that day I have been reminded to live not for others, but for myself. Whether we were so happy or not even talking at all, you reminded me that I had something to fight for. Being with you has felt like standing in the sun after a storm. You are so brave and curious and ambitious and kind. You have been a constant surprise in my life that has taught me about myself and others. I love the way you see the world and I love the way you see me. Andrew, I vow to support you no matter anyone else’s doubts. I vow to love you with all my heart. I vow to fight for you and protect you. I vow to spend my life with you forever Andrew DeLuca,” said Meredith. 

“Can we get the rings?” asked the officiant. 

Bailey stepped up to his mother and stepfather, where they took the other’s rings. The officiant walked them through the vows of the rings until each had a ring on their finger. 

“Do you Andrew Mateo DeLuca, take Meredith Grey to be your wife?” asked the officiant.

“I do,” answered Andrew. 

“And do you Meredith Lauren Grey, take Andrew DeLuca to be your husband?” said the officiant. 

“I do,” responded Meredith. 

“By the power vested in me and the city of Rome, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride,” announced the officiant. 

The newlywedded couple smiled at each other as they sealed their marriage with a kiss. It was sweet and full of love and if their children were not present, it probably would have gone on forever. Everyone clapped at the couple as Carina placed Mateo in Meredith’s arms. Ellis jumped into Andrew’s arms and then the newly formed family walked down the aisle together.


	5. Every kiss is a cursive line, every touch is a redefining phrase.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith and Andrew's wedding night continues.

The wedding continued with a reception filled of food, laughter, and music. Meredith and Andrew shared their first dance and then everyone joined them on the dance floor. Meredith had noticed Vincenzo was at the reception. Her focus was on Andrew during the ceremony, so she was not sure if he had been at the wedding the entire time. With Andrew distracted dancing with the kids, Meredith went over to her father in law.

“Ballerai con me? (Will you dance with me),” asked Meredith. 

“Ovviamente (of course),” accepted Vincenzo. 

Meredith and Vincenzo made their way to the dance floor. 

“Have you been here long?” questioned Meredith. 

“I’ve been here the whole time. I seem to always disappoint Andrea so I stayed out of the way,” answered Vincenzo. 

“That’s not true,” said Meredith. 

“It is. His mother took him away from me so young, he only sees the bad in me,” defended Vincenzo. 

“Maybe before he did. But not anymore. Vincenzo, Andrew is sick. He had a breakdown and as someone who loves him very much, it was devastating to watch and not be able to do anything. But he worked through it and he is taking care of himself. He’s an amazing father and an amazing surgeon. Regardless of his improvements, I think he still feels alone. No one around him in Seattle knows what he is truly going through, but you do. You can both help each other. Just listen to him. Do not interrupt or get defensive, just listen to what he has to say. Andrew loves you so much and just wants to make sure you’re okay. You might not have been there for him very much growing up, but you can be there now. You can be a part of your son’s amazing life and watch your grandson grow up. Please Vincenzo, all I ask of you is just listen to what your kids have to say,” pleaded Meredith. 

“You are a very smart girl,” responded Vincenzo. 

“I know,” replied Meredith. 

“I will listen to them, but can you promise me something?” asked Vincenzo. 

“What is it?” questioned Meredith. 

“Don’t ever give up on him,” said Vincenzo. 

“I promise I won’t,” agreed Meredith. 

The dance ended and soon so did the party. Meredith and Andrew said goodbye to the kids as they headed to their private hotel room for the night before going to Capri in the morning. While in the car, Andrew brought up his father. 

“The strangest thing happened a little bit ago,” stated Andrew. 

“What’s that?” asked Meredith, playing oblivious. 

“My dad came over to me and asked me to tell him about my experience and agreed to get some help. All after I saw him dancing with you,” replied Andrew. 

“Huh, guess he changed his mind out of the blue,” said Meredith. 

“Uh huh. Thank you Mer,” responded Andrew. 

Meredith just smiled at him, then kissed her husband. And the kissing did not stop there. Once finally in private, the honeymoon stage set in and the pair could not keep their hands or lips off each other. Somehow, they ended up in their hotel room bed before Andrew abruptly stopped the kiss. 

“Why did you stop?” asked a confused Meredith.

“I just want to pause for a second,” said Andrew.

“Why?” questioned Meredith. 

“I want to soak up this moment for a minute. Of my gorgeous wife in that dress,” answered Andrew. 

Andrew had propped his head up to lay on his side and look at her better. Meredith lay on her back beside him. Both just staring into each other’s eyes and taking in everything. 

“I’ll be right back,” announced Meredith, breaking the moment. 

“What are you doing?” laughed Andrew. 

“It’s a surprise,” responded Meredith with a naughty smile. 

Andrew laughed again as Meredith entered the bathroom. The dress took forever to get off and then the new outfit took some time to get on. Ten minutes passed with Andrew shouting at Meredith, questioning her about what she was doing. Andrew had given up hope that she would answer, so he lay on his back staring at the ceiling when she entered the room. 

“Fina-,” started Andrew. 

Andrew was cut off by the sight he was seeing. Meredith’s white dress had been replaced with very naughty wedding themed lingerie. The tiny, tight, see-through, lacy, and white outfit left Andrew with his mouth open. Andrew could already feel himself grow harder through his pants. Meredith gave a mischievous seductive look as she slowly made her way towards him. She took her time climbing on top of him until she was straddling him. 

“Damn,” muttered Andrew. 

Meredith traced kisses on his neck and chest as she unbuttoned his suit. She used her hand to massage Andrew’s growing erection through his pants. Andrew gasped in pleasure before grabbing her hips and flipping their positions on the bed where he was now on top and in control. 

“To the world and to everyone else you are Dr. Grey, but in this bed you are Mrs. DeLuca,” established Andrew. 

Meredith smirked and Andrew’s lips found her’s and her neck. Meredith moaned as Andrew’s hands traveled down her body to her vagina. He played with the area over the panties until they were soaking wet. 

“Togliti i vestiti (take off your clothes),” demanded Meredith. 

“Come desideri moglie (as you wish wife),” responded Andrew. 

Andrew got rid of his already unbuttoned shirt and then his pants followed next. With the already built up pressure, Andrew was more than happy to remove his underwear. Andrew removed Meredith’s panties next, placing his tongue inside of her now that she was free. Meredith gasped and clinched her body in response. Meredith used one hand to grab onto the sheets and the other to get lost in Andrew’s hair. Just as Meredith was about to finish, Andrew removed his lips and tongue. 

“No fair,” complained Meredith. 

“I want to be inside of you when you come mi amor,” responded Andrew. 

Andrew kissed his wife before she could respond and then slipped himself inside of her. Both moaned in response to feeling each other. Despite it being their wedding week, sharing a hotel room with four kids did not exactly leave any room for sexy time, so this had been long awaited. 

The two found a good paste and it didn’t take long for either to come undone. They took a quick breather once they finished and then found themselves doing the same thing over and over again until the sun came up. The next day, they packed up their things and then headed for Capri. 

Andrew and Meredith spent the next three days exploring the gorgeous island and the nights making love to each other. On their last night, the two lay on the bed, both unclothed from their most recent round of sex, snuggled tightly together. Meredith lay on Andrew’s chest as he ran his fingers through her hair. 

“We’re married,” whispered Andrew.

“We are,” responded Meredith with a giggle.

“I’m so happy,” said Andrew.

Meredith turned to face him. Rather than laying her head sideways on his chest, she faced him with her head resting on her hands. She smirked at him then gave him a kiss. 

“Me too. Let’s stay like this forever,” suggested Meredith. 

“Fine by me,” agreed Andrew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this series! This is the end of this story, but no worries I have more coming in this series. I stated this before in I'm With You, but I have plans to re-work a previous Grey's storyline to center around Merluca. I am finally ready to announce that I am writing my take on 12x09, the episode where Meredith is attacked. Rather than it happening at that time, it will happen a few years after Your Love is my Turning Page, Where Only the Sweetest Words Remain. Hope you all are interested! It will be a few weeks before I start posting, but I do have a few one-shots ready to go for coming Thursdays. Thank you all for reading this and for all your encouraging comments!


End file.
